PMSing Outers
by Haruko Hinako
Summary: Que pasa cuando las cuatro outers externas senshis tienen su periodo al mismo tiempo. Una ruda Hotaru, otra nerviosa Setsuna, una Mandona Michiru y una sentimental Haruka! Rated M por el lenguaje. Será acaso que los mujeres somos así de neuroticas?


Titulos: PMS-ing Outers

Versión original en inglés por: Sera Eris

Editado por: Laney-Chan

Traducido al español por: Haruko Hinako

A/N: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko sensei

Michiru despertó con un dolor en el vientre. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su periodo.

"Diablos! No otra vez. Stupid motherfucking periodo. No habrá sexo en los próximos cinco días otra vez.

Ella musitó con frustración. Se giró hacia el lado de Haruka, pero encontró no la encontró a ella.

"Donde diablos esta ella cuando necesito un abrazo? Mierda!" Ella hizo un sonido ronco y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando ella pateó la puerta abierta encontró a Haruka en el piso del baño. En lugar de ser la atenta y amable novia que siempre es, ella solo le gritó:

"Tenoh Haruka, Que diablos has estado haciendo en el baño en lugar de estar al lado de mi cama?" Ella coloca ambas manos a los lados se su cintura en forma de jarra en señal de desaprobación.

Una triste Haruka giró su vista hacia la cara de michiru. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contemplaban los furioso ojos de la mujer aquamarina.

"Soy tan fea." La rubia respondió "Estoy gorda y luzco como una ballena, mi piel esta llena de imperfecciones y.. y.."

"No me digas que tu también estas en tu periodo hoy?" dijo Michiru

Haruka confirmo lo dicho entre sollozos

"Bueno, cálmate no eres la única aquí. Rayos! Tu siempre estas muy sentimental cuando estas en tu periodo. Ahora sal de ahí! Necesito cambiarme lo que ya sabes." Dijo la senshi del océano, su malhumor cada vez empeoraba más.

"Y tu eres una mandona!"

"Si lo soy. Ahora sal de una maldita vez antes de que yo misma te saque por la fuerza" exclamó una muy alterada michiru y cerró la puerta de trancazo. La sentimental rubia tomo una caja de kleenex (pañuelos) y salió de ahí.

"No que tu no eres siempre mandona" Haruka musitó al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Tenoh Haruka! Te escuche!" gritó la otra mujer una vez más. Junto a mas malas palabras

"Porque eres tan mala conmigo, Michiru?" pregunto una sollozante rubia

"Yo no te estaba hablando a ti Tenoh Haruka, solo le hablaba a estas imbéciles toallas sanitarias." Michiru respondió y luego hubo mas maldiciones. Ella estaba tratando de poner "eso" en su ropa interior y este trabajo se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil.

Haruka seguía llorando cuando bajaron al primer piso e iban directo a la cocina. Ahí estaba Setsuna leyendo el periódico. Cuando Haruka la vio, ella lloró aun mas fuerte.

"Setsunaaa, buuuuuuu"

Con ese gritó Haruka asustó a Setsuna. La senshi del tiempo desapareció en un pestañeo. Cuando ella reapareció después de un segundo, ella y su periódico estaban llenos de lodo, setsuna lo tenía por toda la ropa y su cabello. Setsuna estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración.

"Haruka tu..." trataba la peliverde pero ella se detuvo cuando vio ala senshi del viento sollozar.

"Setsuna que te pasa?"

"Haruka no me asustes otra vez. Estoy en mi periodo y estoy un poco nerviosa" explicó Setsuna

"A donde te mande esta vez?"

"No estoy segura porque fue solo por unos segundos, pero se veía que fue siglos atrás. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y un carruaje casi me atropella. Así es como regrese"

Esto siempre pasaba cada vez que la senshi del tiempo tenía su periodo. Ella estaba nerviosa y cada vez que algo pasaba ella de repente se desaparecía. Después de un rato ella regresaba, hecha todo un desastre.

"Lo siento, Setsuna. No quería sorprenderte, pero Michiru lleva toda la mañana siendo mala conmigo." mas sollozos

"No me digas que Michiru esta también en su periodo? Es algo obvio por lo que dices, estas hecha un desastre."

"Si, Setsuna no seas mala conmigo tu también." Ahora la rubia había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

"Oh! peque, Que sigue..." La peliverde se detuvo en medio de la oración porque ella escucho a su hija maldiciendo

"Estupido uniforme!" Musito la ahora adolescente senshi de la destrucción

"Hotaru, que te dije acerca de usar ese lenguaje inapropiado?" Setsuna le llamó la atención, y seguía su ropa seguía siendo un desastre.

"No empieces, Mamá. Tengo mi periodo y aparte tengo examen el día de hoy!"

"Esto no es bueno. Porque todas nosotras?" La guardiana del tiempo pensó en voz alta.

"OH! Porque, porque?" lloró Haruka.

Hotaru solo rodó los ojos

"Ya crece, Pa" Ella le dijo a la rubia y la tomo del hombro.

"Ya me voy. No me llamen"

"Himmmmeeee-chaaan" lloró Haruka

"No le vas a dar un beso y un abrazó a haruka-papa" ella sollozo una vez más

"No! Ya no tengo tres años Ha-ru-ka" gritó la chica a su papá y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

"Nooooooo" lloró la rubia.

Desde que Hotaru empezó a tener su periodo hace meses, ella empezó a ser malcriada y a llamar a Haruka por su nombre de una manera muy fría.

"Todos me odian." sollozo la rubia una vez mas, con su cabeza sobre la mesa y sus manos sosteniéndola.

"Idiooooooota!" le grito la peliverde y además le golpeo la cabeza con la mano.

"Voy a tomar un baño, Hay leche caliente para ti y tomate esto también, esto aliviara los cólicos." dijo Setsuna pasando una botella de agua caliente a la rubia.

Minutos mas tarde, Michiru fue a la cocina, todavía enojada sin razón aparente.

"Tenoh Haruka" Ella gritó cuando la vió en la cocina

La rubia volteo el rostro y mira la expresión de su novia y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

"Para de llorar, porque quiero sexo AHORA!" dijo la senshi del océano y acorralo a Haruka a la pared.

"Pero no podemos, Michiru" lloró la rubia

Michiru la ignoró y tomo uno de sus pechos en una mano y de la misma manera con la otra mano comenzó a bajar los pantalones a Haruka.

"Ouch Michiru! Mis senos duelen. Por favor no los toques tan fuerte." Ella esta llorando mas fuerte ahora.

"Callate Tenoh Haruka y dejame hacertelo!"

Cuando Michiru trato de deslizar sus dedos en Haruka, ella la detuvo a mitad de camino cuando ella tocaba el inicio de la toalla sanitaria de Haruka.

Se alejo de ella inmediatamente y gruño de frustración.

Ella dejo la cocina mas furica que nunca y sus pisadas se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Esto pasaba cada vez que Michiru tenia su periodo. Ella se convertía en una mandona, se enojaba con facilidad y además era extremadamente pasional. Haruka se convertía en su esclava sexual por este periodo.

MAS TARDE

El resto de día pasó, junto a los sollozos de Haruka, El malhumor de Michiru, una ruda Hotaru y una nerviosa Setsuna, quien no podía parar de viajar aleatoriamente por el tiempo.

Esa noche, Todas estaban viendo una película. Michiru y Hotaru estaban diciéndose groserías una a la otra, Haruka esta llorando es cada escena, y Setsuna desaparecía y aparecía de vez en cuando.

Al final de la película, antes de que haruka empezará a llorar, Setsuna reapareció con su cara en el piso, su cabello hecho un desastre.

Setsuna esta pensativa. El hecho que todas las outers (externas) tuvieran su periodo al mismo tiempo no decía nada bueno. Todo eso pensaba cuando Hotaru le puso en el canal de las noticias. Ellas miraban y escuchan al reporte de la televisión.

"Hoy después de quinientos años, los planetas Saturno, Uranos y Neptuno junto al pequeño planeta Plutón estuvieron alineados"

"OH! Porque ellos llamaron a Plutón pequeeeeeñoooooo?" lloró Haruka

OH! CALLATE!!" Gritaron las otras senshis

FIN

NOTAS DE LA MARAVILLOSA TRADUCTORA

Bueno de antemano recalcare este fic "NO ES MIO", es solo una traducción, la verdadera autora la coloque arriba, pero deje el titulo original, si van a la sección de inglés ahí lo pueden leer, le tuve que adaptar algunas cosas como sabrán el inglés y español se parecen pero no son lo mismo, pero en esencia esta casi integro.

Decidí traducir este fic porque jajaja me dio risa como todas cambian de personalidad por el "periodo" o síndrome menstrual, jaja yo creo que exageran no somos tan neuróticas o si?! ajaja bueno igual y si, pero pobre Haru le todo lo peor mira que ser la sensible en esos días ni quien la viera, y Michiru wow me sorprendió pero lo peor es que hasta creíble pude resultar. Bueno de antemano gracias por leer el fic, pueden deja review aquí conmigo y yo se los hago llegar a Sera Eris, o si quieres pasar por su profile y dejárselo por mi no hay problema.

Pórtense bonito y sean felices que es lo mas importante en esta vida!


End file.
